The Iron Kamui
by Zachary Hendges
Summary: After stoping the makuan invasion Tony's father signs him up for a foreign exchange program causing him to be enrolled at Honnouji Academy, how will the ironman armor stand up to goku uniforms? Let's find out
1. Chapter 1 a Busy first day

**Hello people of the world, it is good to be back to writing and before you ask no I did not die and come back to life, I took a break as I was going through a really stressful time and needed to take some time to recuperate my brain juices, and now I'm back and better then ever. So please enjoy**

* * *

Three weeks after the mokuan invasion

"Are you two sure?" Anthony Stark asked the holographic video of his two closest friends as he sat in one of the seats of his father's private jet

"Come on tony, have a little faith," came the response from one of them, "yeah Roady's right we totally got this, the city is in good hands" came the response from the other. Tony looks at his friends, James 'Roady' Roads and Pepper Pots "are you two sure I could always come back,"

"Tony we're going to be fine," Roady says a bit of a smirk on his face "we just stoped an Alien invasion, I'm sure we can handle some street thugs while you are in Japan."

"Speaking of which," pepper speaks up "why are you going again?"

Tony sighs at pepper's question "I'm going because my dad sighed me up for a foreign exchange program and now I have to spend a semester at a Honnouji Academy, speaking of which Roady you got the information I asked for?"

Roady nods and types on a keyboard just offscreen "sending it to you now," as he says this tony gets an update and opens it reveling a few pages worth of information and a few pictures, Roady continues talking "apparently your place in the school is based around your personal grades, so you shouldn't have any problems with that." As tony flips through the information in front of him he looks at Roady, "thanks Roady, any thing else I should be aware of?"

"Not much, the only other thing I can think of is the fact that the entire school is completely funded by a clothing company."

at this tony stops what he was doing unsure he heard right, "wait a minute did you say a clothing company completely funds the school?" While the thought wasn't unheard of for a company to give funds towards certain schools, heck even stark international helped fund a few schools, but the fact that the school was being completely funded by a clothing company of all things had caught him off guard

"That's right, apparently a company called Revocs payed..." Roady starts to say before Pepper cut him off "did you say Revocs? They have the best clothing, and I mean the best, you can tell that they're good clothes by the way they feel," "Pepper!" Both Tony and Roady say pulling her from her tangent on clothes "oops sorry" she quickly apologizes.

"Anyway, yeah Revocs has been funding the entire project from it's planing stages to it's finalization, and apparently the daughter of the company's CEO is the student council president." Roady finishes what he was saying

Tony listens to what Roady says as he reads the information on the screen until the autopilot sends him a notification that he would be landing soon "thanks Roady, hey I'm going to be landing soon so I best be going" Tony says getting goodbyes and be carefuls from his friends before hanging up.

* * *

Two minutes later Tony's jet lands at the Airport just outside of Honnouji Academy town, looking out the window he sees a large muscular man with tan skin and blonde hair wearing a white and gray uniform with silver spikes coming from the shoulders and matching armguards holding a sign with his name on it -it being useless as the man was the only one there- standing near the runway with a car, Tony could tell just by looking at the man that the man was a by the books kind of person and reminded him greatly of a certain leader of SHIELD he new. Sighing tony stands up from his seat, grabbing his Mark VII armor in it's bag form before walking off the jet and over to the man who he now realized was at least twice his height

"Anthony Stark?" The man asks in Japanese raising his eyebrow

"Call me Tony." Tony responds having used extremus to help him memorize the language before landing.

"Mr. Stark my name is Ira Gamagori Head of the disciplinary committee at Honnouji Academy, Lady Satsuki has asked me to retrieve you sense it would take too long for you to walk to Honnouji Academy," Gamagori says gesturing to a pink car.

"Thanks and please, call me Tony," Tony says getting into the passenger seat while Gamagori gets into the driver's side and begins to rive away from the airport and towards Honnouji Academy town.

As they pass through the no star slums Gamagori speaks up "as you are not a permanent student at Honnouji Academy you will be living in the academy dorms instead of here in the slums like the rest of the no stars."

"No stars?" Tony asks

"The student social rankings and place of live at Honnouji Academy are base on the numbers of stars upon their uniforms ranking from zero to three with Lady Satsuki standing on top."

Tony nods understanding now noticing the three stars on Gamagori's chest and neck "so this Satsuki is a three star?" He asks

"Lady Satsuki is the Student council President she bestows a student's uniform to them and dose not need a star to prove that she belongs on top" Gamagori says with a booming voice having taken offense to Tony's question.

"Ok chill I was just asking" Tony says raising his hands in surrender.

They ride in silence the rest of the way to the academy dorms where Gamagori leads Tony to his room "this will be your home during your stay here at Honnouji Academy, your uniform will be hanging in the closet, you will be expected to wear it every day no exceptions, now the day usually starts at 8:00 but I expect you to be there an hour early so you can go through orientation, is that understood Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah I got it, thanks," Tony says as Gamagori hands him the keys to his dorm and leaves.

As Tony enters the dorm he tosses his "backpack" on the bed and sits down in one of the chairs in the dining room as hoe begins to go through the information he had Roady gather for him on Honnouji Academy, fully aware of the fact he was being watched through multiple hidden cameras that were scattered around the room

* * *

In the student council chambers at the top of Honnouji Academy four sets of eyes watched the young man known as Anthony Edward Stark with varying levels of interest.

* * *

The next day

The first part Tony's day moved by like a blur, not only did he find out that he got stuck with a homeroom meant for people with average intelligence which would normally make it extremely boring if it weren't for the fact that he sat only a seat away from the spas named Mako Mankanshoku, the two of them being separated by another new student, a person named Ryuko Matoi a girl with the personality of a rebel and a red streak in her hair, made his first half of the day go by fast, but the weirdest thing is that now for some reason or another he was walking with the two girls.

"So you're from America huh?" One of the two asks.

"What?" Tony asked the question pilling him from his thoughts.

"I said, so you're from America huh."Ryuko asks again.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually the heir to a big company there," he answers as he adjusts the straps on his "backpack".

As Tony gets ready to explain more about his life living in America Mako grabs both him and Ryuko and moves them into bows almost knocking Tony over due to the wait of the "bag" on his back "ahh, Tony, Ryuko, bow, bow"

As the rest of the students bow both Ryuko and Tony move into more crouched positions.

"So what's going on?" Ryuko asks as Gamagori begins to walk between the two lines of students that had formed.

"Ooh He's a big shot" Mako says as Gamagori gets closer.

"That's Gamagori, I met him he's a bit of a stick in the mud" Tony says adding his two cents before mako begins rapidly explaining the concept of the school's social hierarchy but adding in things that Tony didn't know, like how the uniforms with the stars on them were called Goku uniforms and were supposed to give people superpowers and that there were only four people with three star goku uniforms and that they were known as the elite four, but it wasn't until Mako mention that Satsuki was in charge of the whole operation that Ryuko reacted.

"So she's the head dog here huh" she says as a bright light begins to shine from behind Gamagori, As four people walk behind him. Three were wearing similar uniforms with minor differences so Tony guest that they were the other three members of the elite four, but the young woman the encircled that drew his attention. She was slim with straight black hair that reached her mid back, big bushy eyebrows that were currently furrowed, and a white uniform that looked more akin to a business suit tan a school uniform, but what drew his attention even more than anything else was the fact that in her left hand she carried a sword, tony quickly put two and two together and deduced that this was Satsuki.

"So you're the queen bee at this school huh, well I have some questions for you?" Ryuko's voice pulling Tony out of his trance, as he looks to find her now standing in the way of Satsuki and the other elite for members.

Then suddenly she was surrounded by cookie cutter goons wearing what tony guessed were one star goku uniforms, "hey you bitch, who the hell do you think you are!" One yells out before they all jump at her only to get swatted away with the guitar case on Ryuko's back, then to everyone's surprise -including Satsuki- Ryuko reaches into the case and pulls out a half of a giant pare of scissors and pointing the tip at Satsuki.

"That's right it's half of a giant pair of scissors, and I'm looking for who has the other half, and judging by your face you're shocked to see it here aren't you?"

Satsuki's eyes narrow "and what if I am?"

Ryuko's grip on the blade tightens "the way you said that... you have the other half of my scissors!" She says as she charges forward sword poised to Pearce Satsuki's heart only to be stoped short when a giant red boxing glove slames into her face.

"TEK! KEN FUN! SAI!"

Tony realizing shit had hit the fan desires to use this moment to sneak away, once he is a good distance away he activates his armor, the backpack quickly unfolding and encasing his body in armor, before darting in to help his new friend.

* * *

Ryuko didn't know what had happened, one moment she was charging at Satsuki, the next she was on the ground and her face felt like she was hit it a steel bat. she gets up and looks over to see what hit her, seeing a short bald guy wearing a boxing helmet and asymmetrical sized boxing gloves she is immediately pissed. She charges through the crowd of students at the man only to have her blade parried by his massive glove.

"The hell is that glove made of iron?"

"Do you not even comprehend what uniform this is?"

"What uniform your practically naked!"

The boxer looked frustrated at her comment, "a boxers uniform is his gloves and shorts and other stuff, and my athleticism augmenting two star goku uniform gives me a glove that's harder than had stronger than steel."

"If that's the case then I can stop pulling my punches," Ryuko says flipping the scissor blade so she'll be hitting him with the edge.

"'Pull your punched' how dare you underestimate me" he says punching forward with his left as his glove splits into thousands of smaller gloves all aimed at Ryuko and all hitting their mark, the boxer screamed out his attacks ending it with a final uppercut that sent Ryuko to the ground, beaten and bruised she laid there as rain began to fall.

"Pathetic, you seemed like you could be amusing, but you don't even know how to use that scissor blade... take if from her" Satsuki says as she turns to walk life begins to return to Ryuko.

"Stop right there, you know something, I can tell..."

"Silence fool!" The boxer yelled as he moved to send a drop kick to the side of Ryuko's head.

But it never impacted, as it was caught by a man mad of metal, "that's enough!" Came a voice from the metal man as he tossed the boxers feet away, turning to Ryuko he points to the Exit "go leave," but before Ryuko had the chance to argue the man grabbed her by the collar and throws her at the exit "NOW!"

Shocked by the fact that he had thrown her with such ease ryuko makes a break for the exit, nocking a guy of his scooter and taking it for herself "sorry about this I promise I'll bring it back!" She yells to the guy as she sped away only to head back and drop off his deliveries.

* * *

Tony watches Ryuko speed away on the stolen scooter before turning around to face the boxer, lifting his arms and aiming his repulsers at him "stand down, I don't want to hurt you."

"You think that tin can can hurt me, I am Fukuroda Takaharu captain of the boxing club," Fukuroda says before charging forward and throwing a right straight at Tony, who fires two repulser blasts at Fukuroda's legs tripping him up before flying ten feet into the air, surprising everyone, especially one of the elite four who was wearing a uniform that looked like the leader of a marching band who looked like she was going to blow a gasket.

"I'll say this again stand down," Tony says aiming one of his repulsers at Fukuroda

"Fuck you, asshole!" Fukuroda said as he throws the multi-punch again, only this time there were different results as Tony amps up his extremus and darts behind Fukuroda so fast that only Satsuki and two of the elite four could tell that he wasn't teleporting from one place to the other, "the fuck?" Was all Fukuroda could say before Tony garbed his head and smashed it into the ground fracturing the concrete before firing a week repulser blast point range.

"Don't say I didn't worn you," was all tony said as he walked away from the defeated Fukuroda, only to be supised when the kid lifted his head from the ground and charge him again.

"DIE FUCKER!" He screamed as he ran only to stop when someone spoke up.

"Enough Fukuroda," Satsuki said from where she stood watching the fight, "you have lost, and you" she changes targets to Tony "who are you?"

"I'm Ironman" came his reply as he eyed the woman unsure what would come next.

"And why are you here?" Satsucki says eyes narrowing.

"Well I was flying overhead when I saw what was happening and decided to intervene," came his response.

"M'lady there are no recorded video of it flying over the Academy, if there was not only would we have been alerted to it so that we could end the fight and keep from raising suspicion, but I would be able to check them from my PDA, not only that but he had appeared at ground level and showed no signs of coming from the air," the blue haired elite four member to Satsuki's right calmly stated a smirk on his face having just caught this "Ironman" in a blatant lie.

"Thank you Inumuta for that insightful information, now then why are you here?" Satsuki's asked once again.

Tony internally cursed, seeing no other option he raises the faceplate on his armor revealing his face, "my name is Tony Stark, and I am Ironman."

* * *

 **And there you have it the first chapter of many in this crossover this was really fun to do and I hope it will continue to be fun, I stayed up till three in the morning writing most of it.**

 **But review it and tell me what you thinked, did you like it, did you hate it, what could I improve, feedback is always welcomed.**

 **As always stay shwifty my friends**

 **Z-man out**


	2. Chapter 2 A new addition

**Hello I am back and with chapter two, let's get into it**

* * *

Satauki kiriuin didn't show it but she didn't know how to respond to the turn of events, first the girl with half of the rending scissors appeared out of nowhere, and now the only exchange student that met the requirements for Honnouji Academy held his own agents a two star goku uniform while wearing a robot suit and calling himself Ironman, "well then Tony Stark how did you come to acquire that suit?"

"I made it," was all tony said

"Ok what the hell!" Non-Athletic committee Chair Nonon Jakuzure speaks up "your telling me you made that, you a no star made that!"

Tony sighs and holds his arms out to his sides, causing everyone to tense up, athletic committee chair Uzu Sanageyama reaching up and grabbing the handle of the shinai on his back. Until the armor plates of Tony's armor retract and forming a black backpack "yes I did make this suit and I have a lot more at home, I am the prodigy son of a genius inventor," the last part of his comment came out half hearted and a bit rehearsed.

Satsuki looks at Tony his uniform first two buttons undone showing off the red shirt he was wearing underneath "so Stark do you wish to fight me using your armor?"

"If you subjugate those weaker than you, I will," Tony's face showed nothing but resolve.

The clack of Satsuki's heel could be heard all across the Honnouji Academy courtyard she scoffs, "Subjugation is the only true freedom for pigs in human clothing," after saying this she turns and leaves.

The sigh of relief that excaped Tony's lips was short lived as in mere moments Mako Monkansoku was next to him and talking a million miles a minute "WOW your so cool, you were all whoosh and pow and pew pew," mako begins moving spastically trying to mimic Tony's actions, "and your armor can fit into your book bag, are you a robot, I think your a robot, or are you half robot?"

Tony had about twenty flashbacks of Pepper before coming back to his senses and putting his hand over her mouth "your name's Mako right?" Mako nods quickly, "ok then Mako I will see you in class tomorrow, I've had a long day and need some rest," Tony says removing his hand from her mouth and walking towards the dorms

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," Mako says cheerfully as she skips away.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ryuko drives her scissor blade into the ground and falls to her knees, she had been so close to discovering the truth so close to finding the person she was hunting, only to be beat to a pulp and thrown to the side like an old apple core. She looks to her side at the old burnt photograph of her and her father, her father Burnt away till she remained, a wave on emotion washed over her. "I'm sorry dad... I-I was so close to discovering your killer, their identity was within my grasp, and then,"

...and then she was saved by that metal man.

She felt useless having to be saved by that thing, she didn't even know what it was, if she couldn't finish a fight without outside interference than what good was she, the fact that that hing so easily to caught an attack that would have sent her flying, it was infuriating that it was so much stronger than her. "I-I wish I was stronger, I need to be stronger! I need strength, I need more power!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she cried out to no one and she started to lose hope that she would ever gain the power she needed, the answer she found ended up being found when the floor opened up under her causing her to fall into a hole that closes above her.

Hiding behind a burnt and decomposing pillar a man wearing a pair of black reflective aviator glasses and a controller in hand looks on at the turn of events, satisfied he removes his sunglasses while simultaneously slicking his hair back revealing his true and handsome self.

"It's all up to you now, Ryuko Matoi," Aikuro Mikisugi says smiling.

"Damn, damn damn!"

As Ryuko fell through the holes he attempted to slow her descent using her scissor blade and feet, with only partial success. Sliding through the opening at the bottom and falling into a large open room, she landed on a pile of old clothes and rags, "damn how long has this been here?" Was all she could say as she attempted to get up, wincing in pain as red blood ten down her arm and into the pile, "shit, that fall must have reopened one of my wounds," getting up and hopping off of the rather large pile of clothes she looks around the large room,"now how the hell do I get out of here?"

" **More** ," the muffled voice seemed to come from everywhere "please, give me more."

"The hell? Who's there?" Ryuko turns around and holds up her scissor blade in a defensive stance, "show your self!" When nothing responded, she relaxed slightly, "I must have lost more blood than I first thought," she says turning to leave.

" **More** " the voice repeated.

Ryuko stopped dead in her tracks, turning around again she saw the slightest hint of movement in the pile of clothing before something burst out, instinctively swinging her blade Ryuko slices through a pillow revealing the real source of the voice, "the fuck is that-is that a sailor uniform?"

" **Give me more**!"

Ryuko attempted to run from the seemingly possessed uniform, only for her injuries from her fight to catch up with her causing her leg to painfully give out as she falls to the floor. Before she had the chance to push back the pain and get up, the uniform slammed into her sending the both of them tumbling back and into a wall where the uniform began to wrap itself around her arms.

"The hell are you doing, get the hell off of me!" Ryuko shouted both hysterically and fearfully as the uniform began to grab onto her, she tried to fight back to no avail as the uniform seemed to have superhuman strength.

" **What are you waiting for put me on, put me on!** "

"How the hell are you talking?"

" **That's not important right now just put me on,** " the uniform obsessively commented as it began to tare her clothes off using it's sleeves as makeshift hands, " **I don't want to go to sleep again.** "

"What the hell get off me you pervert!" Ryuko screamed as the uniform forced itself onto her, she doubled her efforts but to no avail as the uniform forced it's way onto her body.

" **See I'm a perfect fit!** " Was all it said before a shockwave of pure energy erupted from the pair.

* * *

In the student council chambers

"DUMNASS!"

The sounds of shouting and wood braking was unmistakable as Sanageyama broke his third shinai against the back of Fukuraoda who grunted but did not flinch, he did not want to be seen as any weaker than he had already.

"I have no excuse for my actions."

Gamagori stepped forward looking at least a foot taller than usual "not only was the transfer student who mocked Lady Satsuki able to escape, but you failed to confiscate the scissor as ordered, And you were beaten and humiliated by a no-star with their own contraband," Gamagori's head turns to Sanageyama "THE BOXING CLUB IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY SANAGEYAMA! FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

"I know that damnit! why do you think I'm disciplining him," Sanageyama stated as he tossed the broken shinai away and plopped down on a couch, "and besides, wouldn't it be your fault if Lady Satsuki was mocked Gamagori?"

Gamagori looked as though he was about to explode, until Information and strategy committee chair Houma Inumuta spoke up, "I found some information on her, apparently she has been going around the eastern Kanto region gating into fights at high schools subjugated under Honnouji Academy, because they were on an individual level they never sent word about them."

"Useless, inform all branch high schools to raise alert status."

"Yes ma'am, my apologies."

"My, my, my, the toad, the monkey, and the dog are all in trouble, it is a rare day," Nonon speaks up as she shifts in her seat, "barring that it is shocking that the blade she had could damage a goku uniform,"

"Yes and the blasts from Mr. Stark's armor left burn damage on Fukuroda's uniform, how is that possible, Lady Satsuki," Inumuta asked while adding his two cents in as well.

"The scissor blade is a weapon designed to combat life fibers and therefore goku uniforms, as for why the attacks dealt by Mr. Stark did the damage still eludes me."

"I have managed to find some information on Stark and more importantly his persona ironman, apparently his identity as this ironman was just recently made public after saving the world from alien invader, of course the whole incident was kept hidden from global eyes by an defense organization calling itself S.H.E.I.L.D, he has quite the reputation as a hero of the people," after saying this Inumuta brings up pictures of Tony in his armor fighting many of his enemies, the likes of the crimson dinamo, whiplash, an extremus enhanced soldier, and titanium man, there is one of him in his hulkbuster armor fighting none other than the hulk, the final one is him fighting the mandarin, "he has quite the record, having fought over twenty enemies with only twelve recorded losses."

"That is quite the reputation, I have to say i'm impressed," Sanageyama speaks up looking at the photo of Tony on the ground and the Mandarin standing above him triumphantly.

"It is unbecoming to compliment an possible enemy of Lady Satsuki," Gamagori speaks up looking at Sanageyama.

"There's nothing wrong with being impressed by the guy's reputation."

Satsuki says nothing as she looks at the picture of Tony standing in the middle of a crowd of people in full armor except for his helmet being flanked by two others, one in larger steel colored armor with his faceplate retracted revealing the face of a young African American man, and another in purple and white armor with the faceplate retracted revealing a young woman with freckles, 'you are a vary interesting person Anthony Stark."

* * *

As Tony sits on his bed mulling over the days activities, "Friday replay readouts of the fight with Fukuroda,"

"Right away Mr. Stark," a robotic female voice speaks up from the white phone sized device in his hands, Tony had noticed something at the beginning of the fight that had him curious.

"Friday, do you have any information on the unknown material in his uniform?"

"Further analysis shows that the material that makes up 20% of Fukuroda Takaharu's uniform does not Mach any know recorded element, or fabrics on the planet, further review indicates alien origins."

Tony give an over-exaggerated sigh as his upper body falls onto the bed, 'great, just when I thought I was done with all the alien craziness, now I have to deal with people wearing cloths with alien fabric.' As Tony thought about the fact that alien's might be a permanent part of his life an announcement brought him back to his senses, as he listened to it he exhaled a sigh, it really was not his day.

* * *

"TRANSFER STUDENT, THIRTY MINUTES FROM NOW THE EXICUTION OF YOUR FRIEND WILL BE HELD ON HONNOUJI GROUNDS AS PUNISHMENT FOR SHARED TREASON!" Fukuroda yelled into the mic, the message was being broadcast across both the academy grounds and the city, even if the transfer student wasn't in the city she would be able to hear it if she was on the outskirts of the city, "YOU WANT TO SAVE HER THAN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

A small crowd was gathering around a ring in the middle of the Honnouji Academy courtyard in the middle of said ring was Mako Mankonsoku suspended upsidedown from an X shaped platform.

"Hostage situation, a bit cliché don't you think," Sanageyama spoke up from the sidelines.

"It's my only chance, mankonsoku was one of the last two people to speak with her before her escape, if I fail again I can kiss my goku uniform goodbye, failure is not an option."

"Well said, well then show me a man's resolve," Sanageyama responded with a nod.

"Yes sir."

"Oh on somebody help, everyone can see my panties, and they're not even my sexy ones today."

Fukuroda and Sanageyama look at her with confused faces before Sanageyama face palms and Fukuroda shakes his head, "bring out the boiler."

At the order a group of four one stars walked forward with a large tub of liquid, placing it under Mako and standing back as Fukuroda holds up a shrimp showing it to the group before covering it in batter and dipping it into the tub before removing it and showing it's new golden form to the crowd, "oh god it's oil," " they're going to fry her," came the scouts from the crowd.

"Oh no if I get oil on my clothes everybody will be able to see through my shirt," Mako shrieked.

"Ether she is vary brave or vary stupid," sanageyama thought out loud at mako's wailing.

"Don't worry sis I'll save you," boy in the crowd says under his breath as he reads a rock only for clocked figure to put their arm in front of him before the figure leaps above the group and using the heads of the members of the crowd to run towards the ring jumping up and landing on the X shape harness the Mako is strapped onto.

"Hang on Mako," Ryuko says using her scissor blade to cut the bindings and leap away as a the group of one stars that carried the tub of oil jump at her only to miss and land in the oil and run away screaming.

"So you showed up eh transfer student," Fukuoka says looking at Ryuko with a smirk.

"of course I came, you had a fucking hostage," she responded using her scissor blade to slide Mako out of the ring, "now are you going to talk, or are you going to do something, you are a boxer aren't you?" She asks trying to egg Fukuoka on.

"Heh I don't remember you joining the crew but if that's how you want it the sure I'll knock you into next week! He says charging forward only to be stoped by a red object falling from the sky and impacting the ground between them.

* * *

"The fuck was that," was all Ryuko could think to say as looked into the dust cloud that was created by the falling object, only to have her question answered as the dust cloud cleared reveling the same bucket headed tin man that had the gull to save her last time she fought the Fukuroda, and she was not going to let that happen again, "HEY TINMAN!" She yells and effectively gets his attention, turning to face her, "this is for throwing me you metal fuck!" She says before darting forward and slamming her fist into his faceplate sending him flying.

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter two, I would have had it out sooner but my tablet took a face plant on the sidewalk and spidered it's screen, but I have bought a new one and have endured the painstaking presses of rewriting this entire chapter from scratch and now that I have I can finally post it. First some things I noticed while rereading the last chapter that I hopefully summed up in this one, first and only I didn't have Friday, I had completely forgot she existed and only remembered after rewatching the last season of iron man armored adventures.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoyed and as always stay shwifty my friends,**

 **Z-man out**


	3. Chapter 3 Ryuko's new toy

Tony didn't know how to react, so the teen genius did what came natural in the situation, "Friday what's my status?"

"Sir shields are at 75%, and I'm detecting a large amount of the alien material on Miss. Ryuko Matoi," Friday's voice stated in her usual monotone charm.

The last bit of information caught Tony a bit off guard, "how much?"

"Estaminets state around five times the amount of Mr. Fukuroda, also showing that her blade is composed of a hardened version of the same material, I advise exercising caution."

"Ok then," tony stands up and turns back towards the ring with the intention of jumping back in only to be stoped by a shinai wielded by Sanageyama, "hold it Stark, don't interfere, this a fight between Matoi and Fukuroda, if you attempt to join in or stop it I will have no chose but to stop you."

Tony retracts the faceplate of his armor and looks sanageyama in the eye, "If you feel so strongly about it then I will, but if it goes too far I will be jumping in"

Sanageyama sheaths his shinai, "as long as we have an understanding."

Tony looks at Sanageyama a bit longer before closing his armors faceplate and turning to watch the fight that was already underway.

* * *

Ryuko was having a really shitty day, first she failed too get answers out of Satuki and got the shit kicked out of her, then she got jumped by a talking sailor uniform of all things that not only turned into a highly embarrassing and skimpy outfit but also didn't seem to remember anything about it's self, and to end the list of shifty things that had happened during the day the piece of cloth she had been using to cover herself up had just been torn to shreds exposing her half naked body to the world.

"THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" Fukuroka almost shrieked at the sight of Ryuko's apparel,

"How dare you mock boxing, MOCK ALL OF SPORTS!"

"You think I like to dress like this?" Was all Ryuko could muster to say in response.

Fukuroda grins mischievously as he puts his hands on his waist and begins to slide them down his sides, "fine if you're going to dress like that then I'll strip too."

"Now who's mocking who!" Was all Ryuko could yell before realizing what he meant.

In front of her stood Fukuroda the "soft" cover of his larger right glove slid off revealing a boxy more intimidating version.

"BEHOLD, TRANSFER STUDENT TO YOUR DOOM! These are the true Honnouji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmenting Two Star Goku Uniform, all of my opponents would run in fear at the sight of it. that is why I wear the soft glove to cover it up, but now that it is free I can feel the strength it brings welling in my chest, THIS IS MY GOKU UNIFORM!"

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal," out of the corner of her eye Ryuko saw the bucket head facepalm as he most likely came to the same conclusion, "But then again," she smirks, "bring it on."

Fukuroda' eye twitched and he spoke, "I didn't know what was under that cloak before, but now I know that you're half naked I'll hit you so hard what's left of your clothes will be torn off your body." Then he reared his fist, charged, and hit Ryuko square in the chest, "TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!"

* * *

Tony was once again caught off guard by the turn of events, while he was embarrassed to be staring, especially with what Ryuko was wearing, he found he couldn't look away from the shocking sight before him. While he had expected Ryuko to go flying but ultimately be fine in the end he had not expected her to not only stand her ground but for Fukuroda's glove to shatter upon contact with Ryuko's chest piece, and judging by the faces of those around him he wasn't the only one.

"W-What the hell?" Was all Fukuroda could say about the hole situation.

"Guess your glove isn't the only thing that's harder than steel, my uniform is too. And now..." she slides one of her feet back and ready her blade as the vents on her uniform began to glow.

"Mr. Stark I'm reading a increase in energy from Ryuko Matoi's uniform," Friday said through the internal com. of Tony's helmet

"now it's my turn," Ryuko said before smashed the guard of her blade into his chin sending him airborne then using the flat of her blade smacked him back into the ground only for him to bounce three feet into the air, "now to finish it," she flips the blade and shreds through Fukuroda's uniform with a single slash rendering him virtually naked before smacking his unconscious body at Honnouji Academy tower in an attempt to hit Satuki who had been watching the fight, only for her attempt to be thwarted by the other three of the elite four, but even their efforts to save Satuki from the body failed as the blood splatter caused by Fukuroda's impact shot past them and struck Satuki's cheek, causing all three of them to look in horror as Satuki wiped the blood away without looking away from the courtyard below.

"How dare you!" Sanageyama shouted as he attempted to enter the ring only to be stoped by Tony's arm, "don't hold me back Stark," was all Sanageyama said as he reached for the collared his coat.

"Enough!" The booming voice fought everyone's attention as they all turned to the source, satuki glared at Ryuko as she spoke, "where did you get that outfit?"

Ryuko stomps on the microphone that somehow survived the fight and launches it into her open hand before using it for its intended purpose, "it's a keepsake from my dad," she says before pointing her scissor blade at Satuki, "and this scissor blade was left by the asshole that killed him, and now you're going to tell me, who this scissor blade belong to Kyriun," the last word was soaked with venom. As tony watched Ryuko address Satuki he noticed the beads of sweat rolling down her face and quickly ran a bio scan on her, she was suffering from blood loss.

Satuki narrowed her eyes at Ryuko, "you said your name was Ryuko Matoi, am I wrong to assume your father is the late Isshin Matoi."

"You know who my dad is..." Ryuko took a single step I an attempt to advance before falling to her knees and turning her attention to her uniform, "I thought you waned blood," she began to speak to someone no one else could hear.

Friday spoke up in Tony's helmet "Mr. stark I am picking up a faint vibrational rhythm mixed with energy signals from Miss. Ryuko's uniform, I am increasing the signal," and almost immediately Tony heard a male voice.

 **"At this rate of blood loss you will loose consciousness within half a minute,"** the voice spoke with an eerily inhuman tone.

"Don't act so calm about it," she yelled into her uniform and making one last glare at Satuki before passing out and falling face first onto the floor of the ring.

Tony taking that as his queue jumps into the ring and picks up both Ryuko and her scissor blade and turns to leave only to be stoped by Satuki's voice.

" I have no intention of making you my enemy, leave Miss. Matoi and her weapon there and you will be able to attend without any trouble, but if you do not you will be made an enemy of all of Honnouji Academy."

Tony glances back at Satuki as she stands on her perch, "As inviting as that offer sounds I'm going to have to decline," Tony was just about to rocket away when in internal alarm went off in his helmet, thinking fast he ducked low secsesfuly dodging the incoming attack, the midnight black blade sailing over his head as he tossed Ryuko to the side to keep her from getting hit by accident, "Mr. Stark she is moving much faster than Mr. Fukuroda," came Friday's voice.

"Thanks for the update," was all tony said as he dodged another swing of the blade, only to get kicked in the gut and sent skidding back a foot, deciding enough was enough he raised his arm to block the next swing of her blade but was shocked when the blade not only knocked out his shields but dug itself into the metal of his suit's forearm making him jump a few feet away to. Avoid getting hurt, deciding that he needed to end this quickly he amps up his extremus, with his speed and reflexes increased Tony darts forward and grabs Satuki's blade and using his now greatly superior strength holds her blade in place, retracting his faceplate he looks into Satuki's glaring eyes, "Stop, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," he glares at her a second longer before closeting his faceplate and letting go of her blade, he then turns his back to her and walks over to Ryuko and after picking her and her blade back up rockets away.

* * *

As they land in the middle of the no-star slums Tony sets Ryuko down and looks her over, she was suffering from a mixture of exhaustion and blood loss, having no other ideas he decided to confront ryuko's 'informant', sliding back his faceplate he began to blindly talk to no one in particular, "hey I don't know if you can hear me but if you are reading Ryuko's vitals I need to know how bad the blood loss is so I know how quickly I need to get her medical help."

 **"It doesn't matter if I can hear him, only Ryuko can understand me,"** the voice once again spoke seemingly to themselves.

"I can understand you just fine, name's Tony by the way," Tony stowed his embarrassment as looked over Ryuko's half naked body for some sort device that the voice was using to communicate only to find nothing, "How are you monitoring her vitals I'm not finding any equipment on her anywhere."

 **"Even if you can somehow hear me, how do I know you are a friend of Ryuko, as she did not seem very pleased to see you earlier,"** Tony had to admit the voice had a point.

"If I wasn't her ally then wouldn't I have left her to Satuki's grunts, now who are you."

 **"You make a valued point, my name is senketsu and I am Ryuko's uniform, I give her more power to fight those who would hurt her."**

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing but now that he had he was starting to notice that the 'eye' of the uniform followed him when he moved, "ok senketsu how much longer till she dies from blood loss?"

 **"She has around 42 minutes before her blood loss will cause irreversible mental damage."**

Upon hearing this Tony nodded and stood up and closed his face mask and looked at Senketsu, "watch after Ryuko, i'm going to look for a doctor," tony stated before flying off.

* * *

As tony flew over honno city looking for a doctor he thought over the day's events, while he has had worse days today was certainly one of the stranger ones, from the fact that his new school seemed to deem trial by combat a acceptable form of punishment, his new friend having a uniform that looked like something a stripper would wear, to the fact that he was now one of only two people who can say that they have talked to a piece of clothing. After a short time searching he returned to where he had left Ryuko to find that she was missing, "the heck? Where'd she go? Friday do a quick scan for Ryuko's uniform," if what Tony had learned about the place he was currently in then that would mean that would mean that Ryuko's uniform would have the highest number of the Alien material in the city. As he looks around from his vantage point above the streets of the no-stare slums Friday locks onto the highest concentration of the material in the area and Tony heads towards it, "god I hope she's ok,"

* * *

As she came to Ryuko she became aware of three things, one she was feeling much better then she was before she passed out, and two she was in a quant run down building, and there was a grown overweight man leaning over her and breathing heavily, the man's face made quick acquaintances with the ceiling as Ryuko's fist made contact with his chin, "Pervert, you think you can make a move on me! I'm gonna beat your Ass! Wait where's my scissor?"

Suddenly mako slides up to her with Ryuko's guitar case in her hands, "here you go."

"Thanks Mako," she draws her weapon and holds it between her and the man, "stay back this pervert was about to…"

"Dad? What did my dad do?"

"… Dad?" Ryuko looks back and forth between Mako and the man that she now knew was Mako's father and bows, "I'm sorry."

The man sits up and rubs the back of his head as he ignored his bleeding nose, "you got one heck of an arm on ya little lady, and it's no problem"

"Gee lady you were awesome back there," the young boy Ryuko met when she arrived said as he walked into the room, "waving that scissor around all badass and while your half naked, it was GAH…" he was cut off as Ryuko belted him in the back of the head, but before she could get any kind of rebuttal about how it wasn't what it had looked like another voice most likely Mako's mother could be heard from the other room.

"Hun there is a man in a metal suit asking for Mako's friend."

"Wait this is Mako's house?" Came a new yet familiar voice, "I'm one of her classmates."

Finally recognizing who the voice belonged to Ryuko bolts into the kitchen only to be greeted by the last face she expected to see speaking to Mako's mother, "The Fuck? Tony!"

* * *

 **Another chapter done I apologize for the wait but i've been working a full time job and trying to get my GED, anyway hope you liked it and give me so feedback on what I could do better.**

 **as always stay shwifty my friends**

 **Z-man out**


End file.
